Mystery
by Lemon Poppy Seed
Summary: A mysterious assasin is killing everybdoy in Konoha. When Naruto comes in contact with them, the ninja tells the blonde that he is next. Question is, who is he and is he strong enough to kill Naruto? DeathFic, mystery appereance. Dedication


**What you need to know:**

**http / forums . narutofan . com / showthread . php ? t 106576**

**The King of Tengu, Sojobo, got married to a woman from the Hyuuga clan and had a child, Uchiha Madara. And he made a deal with the Kyuubi to lock up his father, Sojobo, who was nothing but pure evil. And so the only way to get him out is to combine three Uchihas with the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan and the Kyuubi's power.**

**I hope you enjoy  This ficcie is dedicated to Mantineus. I am so sorry for the long wait XD. Thankyou for being so patient.**

It was serious now, twelve people had died in the last week. It was panic and chaos and nobody was to be trusted. Even the Hokage would only let her ANBU come into her mansion, thus leaving Sakura outside and stuck with Naruto.

"Hmm…this is so gay," sighed Naruto, crossing his arms behind his head and stepping with his two friends.

Sakura, offended by Naruto's ignorance slapped him upside the head. "Don't be stupid Naruto! This is serious!"

"This is so troublesome." Whispered Shikamaru, looking around for any strange signs. After all, it was almost midnight and they were alone on the streets.

"I don't even know why you are here!" hissed Naruto, scratching his face from under the ANBU mask. "Shouldn't you be with old granny Tsunade?"

Sakura blushed deeply at this, upset at how little caring Naruto was. "Well, we are supposed to stick together."

"You're supposed to be at home," corrected Shikamaru.

"Yeah, go home Sakura!" hissed Naruto, getting irritated at her.

"Fine!" hissed Sakura, arms straight by her side and voice quavering. "I don't need this!" Then, she began to leave towards her home.

"Sakura! Wait!" yelled Shikamaru, chasing after her as a guard. However, he turned back towards Naruto. "Come on Naruto!"

"Go on without me," waved off Naruto. "You need to keep Sakura safe."

"Naruto! It's against the law to be alone at night." Hissed Shikamaru.

"I'm going to be fine!" whispered Naruto. Then, he jumped away, leaving Shikamaru alone.

Hissing at Naruto, Shikamaru was angered and frustrated and completely forgot about the hidden assassin in the village. "Why does nobody ever follow the rules!?" Looking around, he found neither Naruto nor Sakura anywhere in sight. He was alone, and it was quiet. Everything was uneasy and his chakra seemed out of control.

"Hello?" he asked, trying to be brave against the darkness. Pulling out a kunai, he prepared for any sudden attacks. Searching around, his heart beat steadily increased. _**Thump thump thump**._ "Sakura? Where are you?" _**Thump thump thump.** Shikamaru, you need to stay calm. You are a Jounin! You have all power. **Thump thump thump.**_ "Naruto?"

"Shikamaru," came a small, quick whisper. Shikamaru quickly turned towards the voice and---

---

"This is sooo boring," hissed Naruto to himself. Stepping into a lighted street, he searched around, wanting so badly to take off the itchy mask. However, he knew his pledge and his duty, and continued to stand guard of the large city of Konoha.

Secretly, he wished that one of the many mysterious people to be smart enough to be a challenge; however, each one was nothing compared to the problem that Team Seven once faced.

_Maybe we should just go up to Orochimaru, invite him into Konoha and tell him to bring him and all of his sound ninjas. _Naruto longed for a challenge ever since two years ago when they had encountered Uchiha Sasuke and the sound ninja. That was a challenge worth fighting and he wished to fight it once again.

"Sasuke, you bastard!" he whispered, even more bored now than ever. "You could at least show up and pose a threat."

For the next half hour, Naruto walked lazily around the city, watching out for any suspicious signs. But just like every night, it was boring and endless and he just wanted to go to sleep. However, the last thing he could even stand would be Tsunade's screaming to worsen the headache that was already forming.

Suddenly, another aura struck his chakra, making him begin to shake. Looking around, he knew that nobody should be on the streets at this hour except for ANBU and Black OPPs. However, their chakra would be recognizable and this chakra made Naruto's spike.

Jumping into the shadows, he tightened his mask, searching for whoever could be this different. And there it was, sitting on the roof in a crouching manner, deep black eyes stared back at him, seeing the ANBU member through the shadow. Naruto tensed, knowing that he was seen and that it was dangerous.

Jumping forward, he raised himself right towards the face of the mysterious ninja, Naruto pulled from his side pocket a kunai and raised it to the throat of the man or women before him. The opposer smirked, disappearing in a wisp of smoke before the kunai cut through it. Naruto fell back, his immediate instinct being that to turn around.

However, the small chuckle came from infront of him as his eyes were met with those as red as crystallized blood. Naruto gasped in fear and practically fell back. However, the ninja grabbed his arm, keeping him from falling back and pushing a knife to his throat.

"Where do you think you are going, Usuratonkachi?" whispered the other ninja. Naruto's eyes went wide in shock as the red eyes flashed before him. Pulling the Kyuubi close, the Sharingan user pulled him even closer.

There was a hot moment as there's bodies mingled together. Naruto's back fit nicely against the other ninja's hip and arm, which seemed like a puzzle as suddenly all of Naruto's fears wished to wash away and cuddle with the warm body behind him. The smell was different, yet familiar.

"Sa..su…ke…." whispered Naruto, suddenly feeling incredibly numb. He watched as the swirling black scars in his red eyes began to swirl and felt the ninja's gloved fingers begin to slip under his ANBU mask.

Just as he was about to take off the mask, approaching chakra's drew near. "You're next." Whispered the voice. Then, the ninja disappeared, leaving Naruto alone. He sat there for a long time, trying to have his mind simply catch up with reality. ANBU members from all around gathered by him, searching the chakra filled air.

---

"Naruto, " came Tsunade's loud voice. "We are about to inject you with a truth serum. Don't worry about it. The pain will be temporary and the effects will only last half an hour."

Naruto nodded towards her, understanding his duty. He was just upset that they felt as though he wouldn't tell them everything. He could feel the sharp pain in his left arm as suddenly, the cool liquid filled into his blood, chilling his skin.

"Do you know who that ninja was?" that was the first question. A question that battled between mind and heart. His heart told him that it was Sasuke, but his mind told him that Sasuke has been dead forever. Orochimaru had already gotten his body.

"I don't know." Naruto replied, unblinking and hands loose.

The ANBU seemed upset at this as they looked back towards Tsunade. It was as though none of them expected him to not know.

"Do you have any clues as towards who that may have been."

"They had a Sharingan. So it may have been Sasuke or it may have been Orochimaru. It may as well have been Kakashi or Itachi."

"Get Kakashi immediately!" ordered Tsunade, arms crossing infront of her large chest. "And pull up any paperwork on Orochimaru and Itachi."

"What about Sasuke?" asked Naruto, curious as towards why she wasn't making it possible for him to be an option.

"Impossible." Whispered Tsunade. "Sasuke has been dead for years."

This pounded inside of Naruto as he became upset. "Stupid Snake bastard!" He had sworn to Sakura that he would save Sasuke from Orochimaru. However, only months after their encounter, Orochimaru had told them that Uchiha Sasuke no longer existed and that his body was renewed.

"It was Orochimaru." Whispered Naruto. He was sure of this. The bodies had fit together too well to be Itachi's and they had a Sharingan. And Orochimaru lived in Sasuke's body. It had to be the sannin.

Tsunade's eyes went wide in fear as she suddenly shouted for Jiraiya to be found. "This is an emergency! Find Orochimaru immediately and kill him!"

---

Naruto was set free only minutes later, knowing more like what the ninja looked like. A picture of Sasuke was show through the sky using light chakra's of different colors. Everybody knew who to find now, and it was only a matter of time before the dead body was brought upon the Hokage.

_Damn you Orochimaru. If I find you, I will strangle you!_

And as if Kami had heard his wish, he could suddenly feel that familiar chakra somewhere close by. Turning around, he saw the shadow, sitting against a tree with both hands just casually hanging down. Probably the last place he would have expected a snake master to be.

Jumping down towards the silhouetted figure, he threw a good number of kunai in its direction, pinning it to the tree. Looking up, the moonlight reflected from his beautiful, pale skin. His eyes were deep and black and his hair was the color of raven feathers. He was dressed up in a white kimono with a large purple tie around the waist and dark pants with high boots.

Naruto looked down at the bloody, pinned body of Uchiha Sasuke and all of a sudden, his heart throbbed in pain. "Damn you Orochimaru." He hissed, now standing over the man with a long kunai to the ninja's throat. "I will never forgive you for killing Sasuke!

The sannin chuckled darkly, a crooked smile covering his face. "You are fun to toy with, Usuratonkachi."

"Why you!" Naruto punched his cheek, causing his face to snap to the right. His eyes still followed Naruto's heaving mask though with a look of pure contempt. Then, he turned his face back slowly into place.

Naruto's stomach did flips as suddenly, everything began to add up in his head with nothing but confusion by its side. It couldn't have been Orochimaru because there was far too much in the person that sat before Naruto to anybody but him.

Before he could do anything, Sasuke took advantage of Naruto's hesitation and lunged forwards, tearing his bloody shoulder from the tree. Branching his arm out, he grabbed the mask and ripped it from Naruto's face.

He smirked at Naruto's face, then shoved the Kyuubi to the ground. "It's been too long, Dobe."

"S-sasuke!?" questioned Naruto. "You can't be him! You killed him!"

"You think I lost to that snake?" hissed Sasuke. Lifting Naruto up by the throat, he pinned him against the nearby tree. "Five long years I have been waiting to resume our fight where we left off!" Throwing Naruto into the rocky ground, he then pulled from his side a kunai and hissed, "And this time, I won't hold back!"

Naruto gagged in pain as sharp shards of stone jammed into his back, scraping it into a bloody pulp. Opening his eyes, he saw Sasuke falling from the sky with a kunai pointed towards Naruto's heart. The blade was precise as it met the flesh with its tip and shoved through painfully.

Sasuke smirked as the red, hot liquid splashed against his cheek. However, the glint from his eyes vanished as suddenly the dead body below his feet vanished in a poof of smoke, leaving behind nothing but a split log.

"I've been waiting a long time too, Teme!" yelled Naruto's voice, full of fury, from somewhere out in the forest. Then, large fiery chakra filled the night time sky as the Kyuubi emerged with Naruto riding upon its back.

The creature jumped on top of the Uchiha, snarling it's fangs in the emotionless face, all nine tails whipping viciously. _CRACK!_ Sasuke seemed shocked slightly as his arms were crushed beneath the heavy claws. He gasped in pain as he tried to bite back a yelp, continuing to hear small cracks as his arms continued to shatter.

Naruto jumped from the Kyubbi's back, smirking as he leaned towards Sasuke in a crouching position. "Just like the snake itself, eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at the chuckling boy, and suddenly, his eyes began to swirl quickly and pitch black chakra formed around his shaking body. "Don't compare me to that dead man." He hissed.

Suddenly, what felt like a wave of energy exited from his body, washing over the surrounding area. Naruto shivered at the cold feeling and the Kyuubi twitched. Two words uttered from the fox's snarling jaw. "Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke smirked and sent out another wave of pain. The Kyuubi backed down from this and Naruto fell backwards. Blinking to get the dust from the air like warning out of his eyes, the blonde opened them again to find the entire world around him had turned black and empty.

He got up quickly, leaving his ANBU mask on the ground along with his ID. Looking around, he tried to find where Sasuke and the Kyuubi had gone. It didn't take long for him to find them about five miles from their recent position, deeper into the woods. If he was lucky, more ANBU would notice his equipment and send out a search squad. A rule of being a ninja is that you never knew a person's power level and what they could do.

The Kyuubi wasn't attacking the Uchiha who had his healed hand placed gently against its flaming nose. Naruto approached carefully, trying to listen to what they had to say.

_**You expect me to give you my power just like that?**_

"Yes."

**_And you are going to use this power to kill the kit?_**

"Yes."

_**And I will die.**_

"No." Suddenly, others came from the shadow, one of them with blood red eyes that resembled Sasuke's. "They will release you from the boy and we will work together."

_**What is your ultimate goal?**_

"To release King of Tengu, Sojobo."****

**_Oh?_** The Kyuubi seemed mildly interested in this as its fur stood up on end.**_ You have a flaw in your plan though Uchiha. You need three Sharingan._**

"I'm not stupid, fox. An old friend of mine owns a Sharingan as well."

"SASUKE!!!" yelled Naruto, trying to rush forward and harm him with a kunai. Instead, it was the Kyuubi who did the attacking, growling and baring its teeth towards Naruto. "Kitsune baka! What are you doing?"

**_Sorry Kit. The Uchiha has a better deal. _**Then, it dug it's fangs into the boy's arm. Naruto screamed in pain as the fox began to shred him apart. Uchiha Sasuke smiled as he walked over, pausing the Kyuubi from its bloody attack.

Sitting next to the boy, his black eyes met the dim and dying blue ones. "Think about it this way Dobe." He smiled. "When all the world feels what true darkness is, I will be the king and you won't have to live to bear it."

Then, he leaned down closer towards the blonde's face, bringing their eyes together. The Mangekyou Sharingan flashed, reflecting from Naruto's blue irises. Then, they slowly dimmed to black as Naruto died.

"Stay here!" ordered Sasuke. "I am going to retrieve our scarecrow." Then, he left the Atasuki(sp?) to take care of Kyuubi.

---

He wore the fox mask that Naruto had so foolishly left behind as he made his way into the village hidden in the leaves. It seemed even darker than it usually did. He wore a black OPPs cape to cover his identity and kept his chakra hidden.

Appearing within Kakashi's room, he looked around, shocked to find it more barren than ever. But it was his room, that was for sure. It was his room the night before when he had double checked. Everything was gone; overnight, the Icha Icha themed room had become dark and empty with nothing but a single picture frame.

Sasuke wondered, as he continued to make his way towards the object, if Kakashi had been caught in their trap. He shouldn't have been, but he could have been one of those thirteen sacrifices made within the short time period. Leaning down, Sasuke stared at four faces, two of them smiling back. Sakura was so young and Naruto so lively. These were his friends. And Kakashi was his teacher and his idol for the longest time. But now he overpowered them all, he realized as suddenly, he felt another chakra nearby.

Turning around, he found the silver haired ninja looking at him with a lopsided expression. His mask was black, clashing with the still green vest that he wore with the matching blue pants. His hands were casual in his pockets and he was slouched forward as if drunk.

Sasuke stood straight as his eyes quickly turned to their Mangekyou Sharingan shade behind the fox mask. "Hello, Kakashi."

"Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?"

Sasuke stepped towards the Jounin, stepping carefully. "I have a great future to offer you."

"Oh really? What is that?"

"How about a world where you can learn a jutsu to bring all of your loved ones back." Whispered Sasuke. Stopping inches from the man, he continued his offer. "You can revive Obito if you cooperate."

"How would you be able to do this?"

"With the power of our god, Sojobo. And the teachings of our savior, Uchiha Madara."

"Death is not to be meddled with, Sasuke." Whispered Kakashi.

Sasuke smirked behind the mask. "Kakashi, you were always on top of things. Surely, you saw this coming."

"Yes, Sasuke; I actually did."

Removing the mask, Uchiha Sasuke looked upon his teacher's eyes, especially focusing upon his Sharingan, which as well was Mangekyou. _Good_. "Come with me, Kakashi. We will reign over this world with or without you, so it would be smarter for you to join our side."

"Sasuke. You know I can't do that." Whispered Kakashi, smiling weakly from behind his mask. "I don't side with traitors."

"Traitor?" laughed Sasuke, amused by the word. "Doing what is best for oneself does not qualify you as a traitor."

"When you betray, that's what makes you a traitor."

"I am not here to discuss dictionary definitions with you Kakashi. If you want to get what you've always wished for, come with me."

"Oh Sasuke. I have so many other wishes that would be for greater good. I am not selfish like you."

"Very well then." Whispered Sasuke, pulling out his Katana. His Chidori covered the blade as held head the tip to his former teacher's throat. "This is your last chance."

"I'd rather die." Whispered Kakashi motionless.

Sasuke rose the blade, mind already forming how they could transfer the Sharingan to another user. However, just as he swung his blade foreword, he found that he could no longer move.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are under arrest." Stated another voice from the room. In the room, Shikamaru, Tsunade and Naruto stood. Shikamaru held Sasuke using his shadow technique. Tsunade fumed from the back of the room, very voice quavering as she tried to complete the arrest sentence.

Sasuke laughed again, turning his head around to with a face of madness. "You think you have captured me?! I don't think so!"

With that, he suddenly shot out that same energy wave, causing all chakra around him to falt. Then, freed from the shadow, he turned around to attack Shikamaru. Instead, Naruto pinned the boy to the ground, digging his claws into his shoulders and reopening the broken flesh. Sasuke kicked Naruto from him, causing the boy to fly into the wall. Then, he jumped to his feet and turned to attack the Hokage. Kakashi grabbed him from behind to stop his actions. However, his foot met Kakashi in the gut and the man fell down with lack of breath. Then, the Uchiha rushed forward, and shoved his sword towards Tsunade.

---

_Naruto spoke to Kakashi alone out side of the man's apartment. All of Kakashi's stuff had just gotten moved to the apartment across the street. _

"_So all of your stuff is moved and your apartment is now a battlefield." Reported Naruto to Kakashi._

_Shikamaru, still scared by Kakashi's sneak attack earlier that night sat on the edge of the balcony. "Explain this to me again."_

"_I saw it using my Sharingan," repeated Kakashi. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi are coming back tonight to collect me and take my Sharingan. Then, Sasuke will kill both me and Itachi and steal all power from the Kyuubi and Sojobo to rule the world as God. Sasuke is first going to kill Naruto by turning the Kyuubi against him, so that is why Naruto made a clone and sent that off. And then Naruto, if all goes right, you will be the one who kills him."_

_There was awkward and sad silence as suddenly, Naruto tensed at the idea. Shikamaru watched him for a sign of hesitation or refusal. However, Naruto just muttered something along the lines of how crazy Kakashi was._

"_How do we know it's Sasuke if he's supposed to be dead?" Asked Shikamaru._

_Kakashi turned back towards the boy. "We are only guessing."_

"_I just want to talk to him again," whispered Naruto. There was awkward silence. "He's my best friend and I just want to know why he did it."_

_---_

Sasuke now stood in a position where his arm was stretched out with the sword still pointed in Tsunade's direction. His eyes were wider than usual and he was trembling. Naruto was on top of his back, holding a dagger in his tight, sweaty grip. The silver was clearly seen through the other end of Sasuke's chest, straight through the lung.

Everything was still as Kakashi, Tsunade and Shikamaru stood there and watched Sasuke collapse with Naruto next to him. Naruto was crying into the white clothe.

"Damn you, you stupid Uchiha!" he balled. "I didn't want to be the one to kill you! Why did you have to come here of all times!"

Sasuke just lay on the floor, far too weak to stand or even breathe smoothly.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Naruto…" whispered Kakashi, stepping forward. He placed an arm against Naruto's shoulder, trying to pull him away.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO GO!" Naruto screamed. "YOU WERE MY ONLY FAMILY! YOU WERE LIKE MY BROTHER!"

Naruto continued to cry into the corpse for a good hour before finally calming down and passing out. Sasuke's body was cremated with his brother, who had been killed by the Kyuubi who as well was in on the secret plan.

And so the mysterious murderer of Konoha disappeared, taking the fear with it.

A couple weeks later, both Shikamaru and Naruto walked a calming path down a sakura filled park.

"Well, Naruto," sighed Shikamaru. "I guess it's a new life now. How troublesome it will be."

"No, not so much." Whispered Naruto. "Just a new day."

Shikamaru looked over towards the boy. "I guess so."

With that, Naruto smiled and prepared to walk into the new day.

**I hope you really liked that because it TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE IT…" Please review, k? **

**Also, Britney Dork, I am still working on yours, so it'll be done eventually. Thankyou for being patient : )**


End file.
